Control
by Seastone Chair
Summary: Kira liked that feeling of controlling. It gave him power, and power made him feel invincible. In this moment, alone with L in this cold room, Light had all the power. LightxLawliet T-16


W A R N I N G: Implied Necrphilia.

* * *

Light Yagami let out a frustrated sigh and buried his face in his hands. He played his role of the devastated partner quite well.

L, his partner in the Kira Case, was murdered by the man whom they were after: Kira. In other words, Raito used his pawns to the best of their abilities and killed Lawliet. Therefore, he made it look as though Light had been by L's side the entire time. Completely innocent.

A comforting hand patted Light's back. "It'll be okay, Light. We just need to find and stop Kira to make sure L didn't die in vain."

The brunette looked over his shoulder at Matsuda. What a fool the man was… Following Light like a little puppy dog. One day, that puppy was going to get kicked. Especially if he kept following a god such as Kira was.

"I know. That's why we need to double our efforts," Light gave Matsuda a small smile and turned his swivel chair around to face him. "I'm going to go check on L's body to see if there are any clues at all."

"Please take over my work for now," Matsuda nodded as Light slowly got up from his seat. The false god walked calmly out of the room. He could feel all eyes burning holes into his back. It made a shudder claw its way down his back.

He kept his grief stricken mask on as he walked down the hallways to the room which held the corpse. Oh what a beautiful corpse it was. Light pushed open the door and walked inside the chilly room. As quietly as possible, he pushed the door shut and locked it. That mask fell from Light's face in an instant.

Brown eyes looked upon the body bag in the center of the room. L's body was in a black zipped up bag that resembled a trash bag. How fitting. It was raised up on a silver metal table. Light's footsteps echoed as he walked over to that body. He ghosted a hand over the top of the black bag; heart speeding up a bit.

Once his hand was at the head of the bag, he slowly unzipped it. The bag opened on its own, revealing its contents. He stopped unzipping the bag at L's waist for now. His eyes raked over that pale, dead skin. It was a sickly grey-blue color, and yet, it was so appealing in Light's eyes. It was surprising at how fit Lawliet was; what with all the sugary and unhealthy things he ate all the time. The black haired man didn't have abs or a six pack or anything special like that, but his stomach as flat and his chest was hard. Maybe that was just because he was lying down at the moment…

Gently, Light brought a hand up to L's face, caressing his cheek. His skin was icy cold and Kira liked that; it sent a thrill of delight down his spine. "Oh, L. You were so much fun to play with while you were alive."

Light's whispered voice bounced off the walls in the room. His eyes were locked onto Lawliet's face. It almost looked like he was sleeping… Light's heart skipped a beat. What if he woke up? A small voice in the back of his head whispered, _"He would tell everyone about you."_

But that was silly nonsense. The dead could never come back alive, and L was most certainly dead. That voice spoke once again, _"Unless he's faking it."_

How could one fake death after having their name written in the Death Note though? Light frowned at the ludicrous words that voice whispered to him. "One shouldn't speak before they think things through properly."

"_What if the Shinigami didn't write his name in the Death Note?"_

"I saw the sand. The Shinigami gave its life for Misa."

"_But what if the Shinigami and L had plotted a plan together to reveal you? Sand is easily obtained."_

"Not possible. I suggest you shut your mouth before someone overhears us." Light snapped at the voice in his head. Really now. If someone overheard them speaking together then he would be done in for along with his accomplice, Misa. Not that Light really minded if she was done away with. The girl was hard to bear, but so easily controlled.

Kira liked that feeling of controlling. It gave him power, and power made him feel invincible. In this moment, alone with L in this cold room, Light had all the power. And it was _such a turn on._

That hand returned to the zipper on the bag as if it were moving on its own. It slowly pulled the zipper down even further, revealing more and more of that dead flesh. Light felt his pants become uncomfortably tight. With a quick glance at the door, he pushed the bag open all the way.

Lawliet's skin seemed to glow under the florescent light. The smell of formaldehyde, methanol, and ethanol wafted up from L's flesh, making Light crinkle his nose. Earlier, L's body had been coated and filled with a mixture of those three substances to preserve the body for further inspection. After today, though, Light was going to order the body to be taken away to be buried. Immediately.

"I know you were onto me, L, and I admire your genius." Light's hands were all over that wasted body, touching it everywhere. They roamed every inch of Lawliet's shell, finding each crease and scar. That voice whispered made up stories for each one of the flaws found on L's body.

"I was just better than you. I was better, but I will admit that I had a hard time working through the emotions I had for you." A sadistic smile was spread across Kira's face. In one movement, Kira gracefully mounted the table, straddling the naked form between his legs. He leaned in close to L's sleeping face and brushed some black locks of hair out of his closed eyes.

"But you know what, L? You know what's great about your death?" Kira whispered, eyes glazing over with lust. His voice was dripping with need and want. He would quickly get his wish; he was the one holding all the power in this room.

"Dead boys can't say no." The way the light seemed to hit Kira's half-lidded made them flash red for a moment as he was soon absorbed in his task.

It was like a carnivorous beast finally laying claim on his prey.

"_Just as planned."_

* * *

_A/N: First deathnote fanfiction. I am disgusted with myself._


End file.
